


[Podfic of] the sun beats hot on my bones / written by cosmonaught

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: cakehole_club, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Raised Apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam owns a ranch. Dean finds it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] the sun beats hot on my bones / written by cosmonaught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niania/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the sun beats hot on my bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/892140) by [cosmonaught](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmonaught/pseuds/cosmonaught). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/mo7iqsdmg0pof1md71bke2r4u3w2xdxa.mp3) | 10.1 MB | 00:12:02  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/9j7fheg2p8nen9h8w3neror6aufa85jm.m4b) | 5.8 MB | 00:12:02  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sun-beats-hot-on-my-bones).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._


End file.
